


Satan becomes a fixture

by d3athth3kid



Series: Selling your soul to Satan [4]
Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Coitus, F/M, M/M, Possessive Lucifer (Supernatural), Protective Lucifer, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, References to Sex, Shy Lucifer (Supernatural), Time Skips, Wing Kink, its my first wing kink im sorry, lucifer has a human soul?, reference to lucifer invading dreams, your point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3athth3kid/pseuds/d3athth3kid
Summary: Part 4; what can a soulless human and an archangel get up to?Does Lucifer become human?find out in Part 5(also see=part 1; the beginningpart 2;a deal for a soulpart 3;satan returnspart 5; Lucifers POV)





	Satan becomes a fixture

You have no idea what happened .._that's a lie, change that **what** to **why** and maybe we'll get somewhere._ One moment your dreams are filled with Lucifer, him helping with laundry, picking up dinner, being there for you, even sex and the next he is **actually** there. He spends nearly every wakeing moment in your proximity, doing **ordinary** human things, with surprisingly few arguments. There are the occasional days where he disappears, angel business, but never for long, normally only hours, and he waits until you are in class, or drifting off to sleep, _like, he doesn't want you to be alone._

~~

There are no set '**rules**', it just is.

~~

A few things have changed though, no more late night sexcapades _except with the Light Bringer_, though, he does join you at the bar, never straying far, a few feet to observe humanity at it's finest then his hands are on you, constantly finding one part of your body or another, as if **jealous** of** eyes searching your body.**

~~

He has no qualms over following you into the bathroom, no matter the gender specifics written on signs, he cares not what human law says, yet he trails behind you like a lost puppy, eyes boring into you, glaring off anyone who dare look.

~~

On the rare occasion he is feeling cooped up, he grips you tight, body tucked flawlessly into his own and flies you around the world. Some times he finds particularly romantic places, splays you out and explores the possibilities, others there are fights to the death. No matter the occasion where he takes you, his body is always there, fingers drawing invisible designs across your skin, wings wrapped around you creating an invisible barrier. You find it **endearing**.

That reminds me, _his wings_. At first he was shy about them, explaining the damaged taken over the eons, tattered from his fall, burnt to a crisp in places, while others had clusters of dead feathers, even the occasional bald spots. But he still showed you, he spread all six wings, ivory transitioning into onyx, baring himself like humans do their souls, and it was **glorious**.

He stood shirtless, back taught as a board, eyebrows drawn tight together in concentration, forcing himself to stand bare for you. You could tell he was timid at first, fearing you might hurt him, like everyone else, so you took it slow, fingers trailing over the carpal joint (bone), startling a whimper from Lucifer's throat. Taking that as approval you dipped your fingers into an unscathed section, fingers smoothing them out, before moving onto a matted patch, it looked unbelievably painful, dried blood and crispy feathers. You took a moment to breath before shifting them until the brown/black blood flaked away along with the ruined feathers, leaving room for new ones to grow. The noises coming from him sounded almost like keening, so you kept at it, conning crooked and broken feathers into place or removing them so new ones could take their place, when a shifting to a ragged spot one hand would slide a hand to his spine, drawing invisible designs across his back to soothing the tension away.

It had taken hours the first time, patience you never would have held when your soul was still writhing in your body, you whispered sweet nothings into his ear, telling him "I promise I wont hurt you." "It'll feel better when i'm done." "Halel." that one choked a moan from his soar throat.

Feeling pleased with yourself you stood back and took in the mess, dawn feathers lay scattered across the house, sticking to walls and floating through the air, ruined feathers of various sizes lay carelessly at his feet, but his body had relaxed, telling you it had been a job well done.

You gave confirmation that you had finished and watched as he flexed all six wings in a dance only known by him, he turns face tinted red and a sheepish smile on his lips. "Thank you, it has been quite some time since someone has been willing to groom me." his cheeks flush deeper, drawing your eyes to the cherry red crawling down his chest.

"I'll be here the next time to, just let me know?" your voice is soft, smile curving your lips before reach out to him, a tradition brought from that night, palm out stretched and waiting for him acceptance. It only takes a moment before he wraps himself around you, arms and wings tucking you into a cacoon of safetyness. His scruffy cheek pressed against your throat as supple lips place open mouthed kisses to your shoulder.

"A blessing you have come to be." it's a mere whisper, one you suspect you wern't meant to hear, so you brush it off and smooth your fingers across his back, taking care not to dig into the delicate nerves where joint meets joint. He moans again, sending subtle vibrations across your flesh and down your spine, his wings ruffle and he melts into you.

Not long after that you find yourself in bed with the Morning star wrapped around you, he looks blissed out, like never before, you have a suspicion he has a **wing kink**, but decide its best to keep that to your self.

~~

  
In the books Sam had said, each person reacts different to having their soul removed, you well, you seemed petty normal compared to soulful people, you never raise a hand against humanity, unless they deserve it, (I.E. wife beater's, rapists, child molesters. not withstanding)

And surprisingly Halel had followed your lead, not abusing his power, not tearing Humans apart like the books had said he does. No he.. he seemed different from that first meeting, different from how he acted in the dreams during the first few months. He acted as if he felt something towards humanity, for what ever reason it made you smile.

~~

It takes time, but the Morning star opens up to you, tells you about his disastrous fall from grace, his bastard of a father throwing his favourite creation away for **humanity helpless apes with glorified necessity** Lucifer would call them. He tells you of Sam and Dean, Crowley and the inevitable fights that Carver Edlund left out of the beloved Supernatural books. He gives you insight into lives of those who hurt him, and finally one day, two years to the date, since the deal was struck, and he took your soul. two years and he decides to tell you what he has done with it.

He refers to it as an accident, says it was never meant to morph into anything more.

He gives a sad smile, reminding you very much of yourself, the one with a soul, and that's when you finally SEE it, his lips move before you get a chance, like the words are tumbling out of their own violation, "You said you cared not what happened to it, so I decided to see what all the fuss humanity was." he pauses, eyes moving to the window, "I did not consume your soul, but placed it inside my vessel, along side my grace, allowing them to purify one another. I understand why you couldn't keep it, why you made the deal, regardless of your own outcome." here his eyes meet yours, sapphire gleaning under the moons glow, "I am glad you chose me to deal with. Your soul was cracked, it was seeping creatures from other worlds, like a blackhole brought through a human soul, it leaked negativity and hatred and it scorned you." his eyes fall away once more, "Father always said humanity would be amazing, and I disagree except when it comes to you." he takes a steadying breath before locking eyes with you once more, sapphire gleaming with unshed tears, ruby flecks sparkling like diamonds in the rough, "Your soul has become one with me, which means when your physical form moves onto the next plane your soul will still be here." he places one hand, fingers spread over his chest. A bright multi-color light shines beneath his palm, "I have never used my gift, the one allowing me to change human anatomy, the one allowing me to lengthen your life span, give your body regenerative properties. If only you asked. I would be pleased to have you around for the length of my life."

There is a smile gracing your face before you realize whats happening, your body moves of its own volition, pulling you like earths gravity into him. "Yes." it's all you can spare before your lips collide with his, moving in a practised dance, known only to the two of you.

**Author's Note:**

> this part turned into little cut scenes, it also give a little insight into lucifer from your point of view.


End file.
